


Untitled Sterek Drabble (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tumblr Fic, sterek drabble, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: For this one, the original tumblr Sterek drabble is actually right here: https://sterekstorm.tumblr.com/post/180540421460/sterekdrabbles-1126-words-loss-pillow-wrapThank you!





	Untitled Sterek Drabble (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Sterek Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443768) by sadwolf. 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
